


汤姆可林斯之夜

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *是群内聊出的应援文～标题跟副标题来自群友2333*也是今天份的应援文喔！请大家看看这个爱梅特赛尔克吧！给几票吧！拜托了！！*目前无R以后有R*是年长诱惑上班族X年轻大学生的故事 现代PARO
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 副标题  
> 《我兄弟比我先脱单怎么办》  
> 《Aibo，今后只有你陪我去抓独角兽了》  
> 《如何正确的摆脱DT》

如果要问阿尔博特对光有什么想法，那么大概就是他觉得对方是个非常迟钝，估计会终老一生的家伙。他与光的相识在现在看来有点戏剧成分其中又带了点天真，当时到底是因为什么起了纷争他已经有些记不清楚，只记得好像是更高年级的艾里迪布斯搞得鬼。总而言之，在误会解释开来以后，大家也就和好了一起玩。以光这班的班长敏菲利亚，去阿尔博特他们那班修了什么东西作为完美句点。当天阿尔博特回家以后听妈妈说今天亲戚要来，还说会带一个跟他一样大的小朋友，他猜想了半天对方可能是什么模样，却没想到看到光被带了进来。那时候的阿尔博特才明白，他们长得相像不是巧合，而是真有血缘上的关系。

在那之后他们有时候会玩在一起有时候也不会，维持著亲情与友谊这么一路上了同一所大学。阿尔博特也算是看著光一路走来，对这人的迟钝也是有一定程度的了解。他偶尔还会跟好友们吐槽，吐槽自家兄弟这过份迟钝的神经。

「唉！要我说光这人啊，大概不是对方说得十分明白就不会懂得类型吧！」阿尔博特喝著酒，对著一起喝酒的其他朋友如此说道。他们这份友谊也从幼儿园一直延续到现在，一起打游戏不说也会约出来一起喝酒。只是阿尔博特有些不明白，为什么他当时跟奈贝尔特这么说以后对方表情一脸复杂欲言又止。他只好转头看向旁边的拉蜜图，对方脸色难看，就像是吃坏了肚子一样。所以阿尔博特就这样直接问出口了，关心的话语不经思考直接冒出，只是不知道为什么对方脸色似乎更难看了。

「拉蜜图？你吃坏肚子了吗？」  
「没！有！」

总而言之，阿尔博特觉得自家迟钝的兄弟应该一辈子都很难有对象。然而世事出乎人的意料之外，他万万没想过有一天他的会传讯息给他，告诉他自己彷佛恋爱了。

那天是个平常的日子，大学刚好没什么课程安排，他约了几个人一起打游戏。他的兄弟上午还有课，所以说好会在下课后到附近买东西回来一起吃，吃完以后两人下午一起上游戏打副本。阿尔博特睡醒以后等了一会儿，开了电脑上了游戏随便做点任务就等著吃饭。然而这时候他的好兄弟传了一张照片给他，后面是一连串的惊叹号。一开始阿尔博特还以为光看到了什么通缉要犯（这也不是没有过），又或者试看到了某位大明星（例如他们曾经班长的养母）。然而他点开一看，是一个明显偷拍的男人的照片。

于是，为了呼应自家兄弟。阿尔博特将同等于惊叹号数量的问号发送回去。

**

恋爱不恋爱什么的光其实根本想过。他会为了别人的情感而感动，却鲜少考虑过己身。好友们打趣开玩笑的话语他也不是很在意，反正跟朋友们一起相处他很开心,觉得爱情这样的东西有或者没有似乎也没有什么太大差别。事情出现改变是在那个午后，他刚上完了于里昂热的小众语言课程，努力在脑子里面辨认那些怎么看都过于相近的音节。他的手机里面传来了阿尔博特的讯息，说想要吃大学附近一家咖啡馆里面的套餐。

那家店在学生之间还蛮有名的。老板娘温和总是带著笑容，给人一种妈妈的感觉。她的店里虽说主打咖啡，搭配的那些蛋糕或者各种咸食套餐也十分受到学生喜爱。到了傍晚六点过后,甚至会提供一些酒精浓度不高的酒类饮料。其实比起咖啡馆这里或许应该叫做餐厅，但是因为这家店的名字就叫做魔女咖啡馆，自然也就这么被人简称是咖啡馆了。

光估算著现在过去人还不算很多，也就回了个好就往那里走去。魔女咖啡馆一如他所想像的人还不算太多，毕竟现在还有更多学生在课堂里面与教授和自己的食欲作斗争。光排著队，没一会儿就买好餐点拿著号码牌在一旁等著外带。而就是这时候他看见了那个男人，或者该说一开始只是听见。

「14号餐，里面饮料换成黑咖啡。」

光也喜欢吃14号餐，对方这么说了他也稍稍抬头往那个地方看了过去。那是一个成熟的男人，应该是三十岁过半还不到四十岁的年纪，当然也可能更长一些，但是这并不减少光对他的好感。男人的头上有一撮白发，意外地与他整体气质还蛮搭配。金丝边的眼镜透露出一种菁英气场，却又没有一些菁英那种彷佛高高在上让人厌恶的感觉。他的身上有几分疲倦，与整体成熟气场融合。脸上五官搭配得恰到好处，有些神秘又像是美术馆里面会有的那种肖像画。

对方的餐点比较简单，不像是阿尔博特想吃的东西还要花时间制作，因此很快就拿到手了。端起餐点离开的男人那双金色的眼睛若有似无地在光的身上滑过，好像看了又好像没在看。光只知道自己在对方视线扫过来的瞬间秉住呼吸，像是被猛兽盯上又像是被藤蔓缠绕心头。对方直接走到了咖啡馆深处的座位，一边吃著餐点一边拿起了一本看著不是光所熟悉的任何语言的书籍慢慢看起。光在心底默默地记下那些花纹一般的字，打算回去问问于里昂热那是什么样的语言。

「您的餐点好了。」亲切的店员笑著送上了餐点，阿光点了点头抓起纸袋就往外冲去。临走前他偷偷地拿手机对著男人的方向按下快门，他知道自己这样是偷拍，却还是下意识地这样做了。做了以后他把这照片发送给了好兄弟阿尔博特，附上了一连串的惊叹号。

**

「呃……所以说，你觉得你恋爱了？对著这个男人？」阿尔博特一边吃著餐点，一边震惊地看著自家兄弟。光有些不好意思地点点头，他也知道自己这样的恋爱来得太过突然，简直就有点不像是真的。

「兄弟，你是GAY？」阿尔博特问著，与光同色的眼睛里面写满了大大的震惊。随后他又拍了拍光的肩膀，表明自己不是歧视只是有点惊讶。光有些疑惑地看著他，觉得自己喜欢男人那应该是GAY，但是在此之前他也没喜欢过什么男人。

「算了，我们不要聊这个话题了。总而言之，你喜欢这个人但是你对他并不了解是吧？」阿尔博特问，光有些犹豫地点了点头。这样直白地点头让阿尔博特也有些不知道该说什么，最后干脆就不要在这话题上打转了。「哎！反正你也不知道能不能看到他第二次……之后再说吧！再说吧！吃完这个我们要打本了啊！」他一边说著一边把自己的鸡块分给光几个，又从光的那边抽走几根薯条。光有些无奈地点点头，他也知道自己这突如其来的暗恋，大概结果就是什么都没有。

然而出乎光的意料之外，在那天之后他似乎偶尔都会在魔女咖啡馆碰上那男人。他怀疑对方是不是也喜欢那里的料理，之前他们没见过面或许只是错过了而已？他好几次偷偷看著对方，坐在对方不远处点著饮料吃著点心，有些不好意思又觉得自己这样的状态不太对。他对那人了解太少了，就不说对方是否能够接受一个男性，他连对方有没有伴侣，是否结过婚都不知道。

他一边趴在了桌上，一边偷偷看著对方看书的动作。那姿势优雅又放松，光不知道是怎么样才能够摆出那样的姿势。冷白纤长的手指滑过书页，轻轻翻动纸张到下一页。那男人可以看书看上一会儿，但是要不了多久就会被电话叫走。光猜测对方大概很忙碌，毕竟从那套西装来看应该是什么薪水优渥同时压力也很大的职业。这样成功的社会人士，和他自己这样的大学生相比感觉就差太多了。光叹了口气，把最后的松饼放入口中吃完。

他觉得在对方眼中，自己或许就只是个没长大的小孩子而已。尽管已经知道自己的恋爱大概本来就没有任何结果，光不免还是有些失落。而不能看著自己好兄弟就这样伤心的阿尔博特，决定找他的朋友们一起出来帮帮忙。

**

「所以就把我们叫出来了？」有著一头俏丽短发的女子如此说著，喝了几口水果茶以后就用吸管玩著杯子里面的冰块。在她身边身形有些娇小的少女，抓著杯子低著头说了一句「我就知道！」以后大大地叹了口气。任妲˙芮知道拉蜜图为什么如此愤怒，任谁看了手机都会知道娇小少女的心思和曾抱有什么期待。阿尔博特给他们发的消息是—拜托请帮助我！我只有你了！ 这消息让从小玩到大又刚好在附近的大伙儿放下手中的事情，打算看看阿尔博特这小子怎么了。没想到一来就看见了光，还有其他先到的几个人。

『所以这种消息就不要漏发一个复数啊！真是……』任妲˙芮摇头，安抚地把自己眼前的餐点推给了将愤怒化为食欲的好友。

「我是猜测这可能跟恋爱什么的青春男孩的烦恼有关，但我没想到是光啊。」任妲开口，有些促峡地看著坐在阿尔博特身边的光。这两人虽说不是实际上同胞兄弟，却也是血脉相近的亲戚。这么看坐在一起的两人，确实是蛮相像地。

「哈……所以到底是发生了什么呢？光有了喜欢的人？还是被告白了？」拉蜜图喝了一大口自己手中的热可可，稍稍平复了一下以后缓缓开口。

在咖啡馆的轻音乐下，阿尔博特代替自家兄弟将事件始末缓缓说出。相降于两名女性对这样可以说是有些浪漫的相遇感兴趣，另外两名男性的态度倒是平常的多。他们并没有因为光的性向问题有什么反应，只是皱眉说这可能不太好办。他们因为与光相识，不是很在意朋友的性向。但是他们也无比清楚，有些男性对同性恋这样的事情分外敏感。基于朋友的立场，他们在没有看到另一个人的时候，有些担心对方是否会有过激的反应。而这样的过激反应，毫无疑问对光是个伤害。

「喔！就是那个！」就是在这时候，阿尔博特突然开口。几人顺著他指了指的方向看去，看见一个颇为精致又带著成熟风貌的男人走了进来。他直接走去了柜台点了餐点，拿著简单的食物就如光所说的找了个安静的位置坐下。

「这种人啊……」布兰登摸了摸自己的下巴，打量了对方好一会儿。「我只能说我觉得他不是什么简单的人物，也或许不是很好相处的人。」

「唔……我倒是觉得他有些像是我以前的老师……就那种气质像。」奈贝尔特皱起眉头，似乎是不想要多言。他已经在内心里预计了光会失败，开始拿手机寻找著是否有什么好看的电影或者好吃的东西，既然大家都被阿尔博特约出来了那么一起胡闹放松一下也挺不错。年轻男孩的恋爱失败那很正常！喝点酒，吃点好吃的东西，一起打场游戏也就这么过了。

「我是觉得要不就试试看？」任妲用吸管搅了搅已经融化大半的冰块，喝了一口变淡的茶水带著轻快语气开口。「光！你就直接上去告白要电话吧！」

「这么直接吗？」拉蜜图瞪大了眼睛，有些不赞同地摇头。「虽然这是很有你风格的建议，但是这也太突然了吧？」

「还好吧？反正我们在这里猜那么多，也无法把光的心意传给对方吧？」任妲抓了块炸鱼，扔到了自己嘴里。「现在我们有那么多人，如果对方想要干什么我们也能上前阻止不是吗？总比光一个人去告白好吧。而且……你们看看这里吧？」她扫了一眼四周，因为夜幕已经降临，这里已经开始也卖起了酒水。尽管夜晚才刚刚开始，有些与他们年纪差不多的大学生明显已经喝上头了。「这里都是大学生聚集为多，这是所有人都知道的事情。反正如果那人不同意，或者脸色很难看的话。光你就赔他一杯酒，然后说是我们在跟你玩大冒险不就好了？」

「这倒是个不错的想法。」布兰登点头，觉得这主意并不坏。他拍了拍坐在自己身边的光，给这个比自己还要小一点的青年一点勇气。「这样吧！你去告白。如果失败了，我们请你喝酒。你成功了，你请我们喝酒怎么样？」

这打赌一般的话语似乎给了光一些勇气，他点了点头拿出自己的钱包拍在桌上，引起阿尔博特与奈贝尔特叫好。他抽出了一张零钱，去柜台那边跟老板娘买了一杯汤姆可林斯，那是与对方眼睛一样的金色。老板娘似乎明白了什么，带点鼓励地对他笑了笑，然后把酒交给了他。拿过酒的光深呼吸一口气，尽管好几次他都想要拔腿就跑，还是慢慢地走到了男人的眼前。

「您好！」或许是因为过于紧张的缘故，他下意识用上了敬称。男人似乎有些讶异他这么走了过来，将原本看著的书放到了一边，背靠著椅子有些好奇地挑起眉毛。被那双金色眼睛上下打量，光几乎想要丢下酒就跑。他忍不住看了一眼阿尔博特他们那桌，阿尔博特对他挥了挥手做出个加油的姿势鼓励他。受到了兄弟的鼓励，光也鼓起勇气放下了酒推到对方眼前，用有些颤抖的声音开口。「我……我很喜欢你！！请问…可以给我你的电话嘛！」

说出这话语后的光有那么瞬间呆滞，在对方回答之前几乎就想要接上任妲芮的那句藉口说这只是个大冒险。然而对方笑了起来，那好看的弧度让光暂时说不出话来，而等他回过神他已经被对方拉著坐到了他身边。

「不要紧张，你看著快站著就这么晕过去了。」对方的声音在光听来有几分慵懒又有一些优雅。不管是否打算拒绝，至少对方没有给他难看的打算。光稍稍松了一口气，对方的手放在他的后背轻轻抚摸，就像是给予安慰。光冲著对方露出了一抹笑容，这样的贴心让他很开心。

对方说了自己的名字，说光可以称呼他为爱梅特赛尔克或者是哈迪斯。光也直接说了自己的名字，看著对方轻笑他就觉得自己心跳有些过份吵闹了。不可否认爱梅特赛尔克很会说话，几句话之间就把光原本的紧张化解开来。那杯由光自己端来的汤姆可林斯被光自己一个不小心就拿著喝了下去，对方轻笑的样子很好看却也没有任何恶意。

「你为什么挑选这种酒？」光觉得自己头脑有些晕呼呼地，大概是酒精发作。一般而言酒精的效用发作会让人出丑，然而光这次却像是被酒神祝福了一般。  
「因为很像是你的眼睛。」

他没想到自己能与对方靠这么近，对方身上男士香水的气味充满了他的鼻腔与肺部。光几乎停止了思考，就连怎么被对方牵著手走了出去都不知道。

**

「喔？看来好像不坏啊。」在光走过去被对方拉著坐下来以后，布兰登有些意外又有些替光开心。两名女孩子已经为著这样的发展惊呼，靠在一起小声说话。阿尔博特也开心地拿起手机跟奈贝尔特连线打起手游。这不是他不在乎自家兄弟，只是在阿尔博特看来既然他们需要一些说话空间，那么自己也不该一直盯著那边省得添乱或给对方一些不好的印象。

「我们来点酒吧！」任妲˙芮开心地说，抓起光的钱包高声一呼。「我们把他喝空吧！」

这个举动受到了在场人士的欢迎，为了庆祝好友很可能脱单（或者至少不被拒绝得难受），几人点起了酒开始喝。不得不说魔女咖啡馆的各种饮料与餐点是真的好吃好喝，在美食搭配下他们简直不知道时间的流逝。

「欸？话说光哪里去了？」阿尔博特喝了不少酒，有些纳闷地说著。  
「今天不是我们聚餐吗？」喝得比他更多的奈贝尔特好奇地问。阿尔博特想了想觉得好像确实是那么回事，抓起钱包又点了一轮酒。

他们开心地吃吃喝喝，在魔女咖啡馆吃完以后又去唱了歌。唱完歌以后又回到了阿尔博特与光的租屋处开始进行第三轮的游玩。

阿尔博特忍不住心想，今天真是个开心的日子！

**


	2. Chapter 2

**

被牵著走出去的时候，光不知道是因为酒精的作用，还是因为对方身上的男士香水香气而觉得脸颊有些发烫。街上的人熙熙攘攘，四周都是热闹的气氛。然而对光而言他却觉得彷佛十分安静，安静得他可以听见自己的心跳声以及两人的脚步声。这世界彷佛只剩下对方牵著自己的手，从手心连结的温度让光觉得彷佛跟作梦一般。他被带往了不远处的公园，这个公园蛮大的，是钓鱼或者慢跑的好地方。他曾经在这里跟阿尔博特还有其他人一起锻炼或者野餐，那些都是很美好的回忆。而此刻光也忍不住开始幻想起或许有那么一天，他也会和爱梅特赛尔克在这里一起慢跑或者野餐。

他嘴巴张了几次想说话，却又担心打破这彷佛幻境一般的场景。他一直被带到了公园一角，位于某个天使雕塑下的长椅上。光其实不太明白为什么爱梅特赛尔克要带他出来，但是现在这两人相处的感觉并不坏。对方拉著他再次坐下，简单而随意地聊天。光此时有些懊悔自己应该多选几门于里昂热的课，这位教授虽然说话让人头疼不已，但是如果选修了那几门课，或许在与爱梅特赛尔克的对话他就不必只是嗯嗯啊啊地像个傻子一样。

他好几次想要拿自己的手机出来寻求一点帮助，但是别人跟你聊天当场谷歌这也太怪了！光有些沮丧，觉得自己这样的表现实在不好。难得对方那么温柔，很好说话不说也把他带出来避免他犯傻出糗。是的，到了这个地步光已经觉得对方是一种委婉地拒绝。把他带到这个公园也不是什么浪漫，或许只是因为对方不忍看他在大庭广众下被拒绝然后脸色难看。光觉得自己不会哭，他还不至于失恋了就直接当场哭出来。但是脸色苍白，神情低落那估计肯定会的。想到这里他头低了下来，实在是有些沮丧。

他的眼睛看向了自己的蓝色牛仔裤，突然那里出现了深色圆形痕迹。光以为自己哭了，有些紧张地摸了摸自己的脸。他没哭，那这水到底是什么？他抬起头不解地往上看，而一旁的爱梅特赛尔克也抬头往上看。

「下雨了？」  
「是的。」

这雨来得又快又急，他们才说了这么两句话雨珠彷佛得到什么暗示一般地疯狂倾泄而下。这座公园里面没有什么遮蔽雨水的地方，最近的凉亭距离他们现在位置也有好一段路。光被拉著跑了起来，比起去找公园中的凉亭，对方似乎是觉得不如直接打车要好一些。光就这么被拉上了的士，然而即使他们的速度够快，身上也淋了不少雨。光原本穿的白色上衣因为雨水贴在了身上，隐隐约约可以看出底下的肌色。的士司机人还算不错，看到他们两人如此狼狈的模样也没有抱怨被雨水弄湿的椅子，而是默默地把冷气转成了暖气。

「这样你会感冒。不如先去我家吧。」对方皱起眉头，身上那些看著很贵的衣服也湿了大半。光本想说送我回租屋处就好，但是看见对方也淋湿了，就连忙点头说好。他原本打算是先把爱梅特赛尔克送到他家，之后再请司机把自己送回去。然而才想这么说的他一摸口袋，却发现找不到自己的钱包。

「我…我的钱包呢？」光慌乱地摸著自己的口袋。然而不管他怎么努力，这小小的口袋里面就是没有原本该有的钱包。  
「……是不是放在你朋友那边？」爱梅特赛尔克的话语让光瞬间想起来，确实好像有这么一回事。他原先并没有料到爱梅特赛尔克会带自己到公园散步，毕竟在原本的计画里面他失败的可能性可是高达90％。他的钱包好像落在了阿尔博特他们手上，也不知道司机愿不愿意把他载回之前的魔女咖啡馆。  
「你先在我这里待一下吧，雨太大了。你这样会感冒。」对方再一次这么说，这次的光倒是没有了拒绝的理由。他有些不安地跟在对方后面，相比起他和阿尔博特租下的老旧公寓，这里明显豪华太多。他的鞋子里面还有些水，踩在漂亮大理石地板上面就觉得好像不太好。只见爱梅特赛尔克也不在乎这些，跟柜台人员问了有没有自己包裹以后就带著光走向了电梯。

光被他牵著走，一路上不敢多说话。整体黑色与金色为主要设计的宽敞电梯，银色金属与发出冷光的按钮。这一切的东西与光所习惯的生活很是遥远，遥远得让这个才在念大学的青年有些不安。他看著电梯直接到了二十八层，明明爬了那么高的位置却没有花上多少时间。一踏出电梯门光意识到这是一层一户的高级住宅，他按照爱梅特赛尔克的指示把鞋放进了有烘干功能的鞋柜里面，换上了简便拖鞋就这么进了屋子。

那是他不知道该怎么形容的漂亮屋子，开放式厨房，吧台，看著就很高级的沙发跟大电视。他和阿尔博特曾经一起看过几个装修或者书刊，幻想有一天如果能买上自己的房子那会是怎么样的光景。现在映入光眼帘的是他连幻想都没有过的屋子，比起直接梦想自己一跃而成大老板的其他朋友，光的想法倒是简单朴实许多。在他未来规划里面他大概会开一家小店，可能卖运动器材也可能卖食物。他会有个不大但是温馨的家，或许会结婚也或许不会结婚。

「你先去洗澡，里面有放好浴袍可以先穿。」爱梅特赛尔克的话语打断光的思考，光被对方推进了浴室。光忍不住担心地问对方那对方怎么办，他身上也淋了不少雨，按照到底来说难道不是房屋主人应该先洗澡吗？爱梅特赛尔克笑著揉了揉他的头发，这有些亲密的举动让光几乎舒服地半眯起眼睛。他就这么被推进去洗澡了，对方说了他会去另一间浴室洗澡。

等光洗好澡出来的时候爱梅特赛尔克也在外面，他穿著与光差不多的浴袍，看著正在开放式厨房里面烧菜。

「你饿了吧？你等一会儿我很快就弄好。」  
「好……要我帮忙吗？」  
「你坐著就好。」

在简短对话之后，光与爱梅特赛尔克似乎暂时没有了交谈的机会。光有些著迷地看著对方洗菜烧菜的模样，一旁优质以紫檀木壳包裹的蓝芽音箱放著爵士音乐。爱梅特赛尔克的动作很俐落轻快，搭配音乐几乎就像是一场表演。光此时终于有机会摸出他的手机，他想起了阿尔博特以及等他消息的朋友们，觉得自己怎么都该汇报一下现在状况顺便请他们拿个主意。

他没想过自己会直接到自己暗恋对象的家里，对方现在还要烧菜给自己吃。他想要问问他们该怎么说话，才不会让这场面显得失礼或者让对方不快。他可以说是战战兢兢地发送了讯息---然后他并没有得到任何回应。

他继续多发了几个消息，依旧没有回应。

**

「多吃一点啊阿尔博特！这挺好吃的！」高大的男人拍了拍坐在旁边的好友，把刚刚送上来的菜推到他们面前。「奈贝尔特！你也是！都一起出来了就别一直看手机了。没收没收！吃饭看什么手机！」就像是家长一样的布兰登开口，在他的催促下原本拿著手机的阿尔博特也把手机放到了一边去。

「喔喔！！谢啦布兰登！啊！真好吃啊！」阿尔博特开心点头，大口吃下了肉巻。奈贝尔特也吃了不少东西，开始和阿尔博特他们吹起自己以前在严厉导师手下求生技巧。

欢乐的魔女咖啡馆，五名好友凑在一起大吃大喝。摆在桌上属于阿尔博特的手机闪著收到讯息的提示，然而并没有人有心情去看。

「我们吃完以后去唱歌吧？」任妲˙芮说著，喝了一点酒精饮料让她整个人都嗨了起来。娇小的女子看著还有些犹豫，毕竟她总觉得好像忘了什么事情。然而阿尔博特说了好，说大家一起去唱歌吧！觉得应该没有忘了什么的拉蜜图，点了点在场的人数以后点头说好。她一边吃著阿尔博特推过来的炸鱼薯条，一边把第五杯酒给喝了下去。

**

爱梅特赛尔克准备的菜色并不算是太过复杂的东西，但是在光看来就十分好吃。生菜沙拉佐意大利果醋，里面还洒上了脆脆的烤面包块。奶油蘑菇蛤蛎浓汤光是闻就让人暖和起来，更别提还有香气四溢的炖三文鱼配芦笋。光吃得很开心，冲著爱梅特赛尔克笑得灿烂。在这样的美食面前人似乎都会放松下来，他说了自己的一些喜好，也问了不少对方喜欢的东西。尽管爱梅特赛尔克现在也没有说是否接受他的告白，但是光觉得就算对方不接受他告白，成为朋友那也很不错。

在吃完东西以后他被带到了客厅那个一看就很舒服的黑色皮沙发上，爱梅特赛尔克让他拿了两个酒杯，而自己去红酒贵里面挑了一瓶上好的红酒。当然这上好红酒什么……光其实分辨不出来。他毕竟没有什么喝红酒的机会，自然也无法分辨其好坏。对方开好瓶走过来的时候手上还拿了一小盘起司，说可以配著这个一起吃。

光喝了几口酒以后有些晕，本来他就已经先喝了那杯汤姆可林斯，现在又喝了一些酒整个人呈现一种微薰的状态。对方问他要不要一起看个电影，光连忙点头说好。他很喜欢这样跟对方相处的时光，如果说原先他还有些担心害怕自己是不是应该找个不失礼的藉口离开，避免给对方增添过多麻烦。现在他却是希望这个电影能更久一些，他可以待在身边更久一些。

他看著对方慢慢挑选电影，看著看著突然又开始紧张。他现在这个状态舒服得几乎有些想睡，如果爱梅特赛尔克挑选的电影是那种整体基调比较缓慢的电影该怎么办？毕竟从对方刚刚说的那些喜好，以及之前他看对方看得那些书来推断。这个人应该喜欢的是那些比较古典的电影，或者那些冷色调又缓慢的欧洲电影。光很有自知之明，在看电影的口味上他和阿尔博特几乎可以说是一样的口味。快而明亮的节奏，激烈的动作戏，或者一些有科幻奇幻色彩的电影也很不错。男孩子嘛！喜欢这样的电影也不是什么奇怪的事情！但是到了这样彷佛约会的时间，对方要是挑了什么爱情片或者文艺片，光努力地想出几个方案来让自己不要睡著，或者就算有了睡意也能不动声色地掐大腿让自己清醒之类的方法。

那巨大高级的电视打开了，对方调了几下就坐回光的身边。光深呼吸一口气，打算跟文艺片或者爱情片进行长久斗争。然而在影片开始的瞬间，光的目光就被那电影吸引过去了。那是一艘太空船，看著好像是科技片。有那么瞬间光猜测这会不会是以太空船为背景的缓慢爱情故事，又或者是什么太空船内杀人事件之类。然而并不，电影的整体节奏都算不错，并没有花太久的时间就进入主题。在那电影里面人类已经走向了银河，开始了对外的移民。第一与第二个被他们移民的星球都还算顺利，然而在第三个预定好的移民地点上他们遇上了难题。

先去探勘并且建设建筑的开发商不小心唤醒了古老而庞大的外星生命，被吵醒了睡眠的外星生命愤怒地对人类发起了攻击。这概括起来还算是简单的故事，在导演与编剧的努力下倒是有了一种史诗的感觉。光偷偷摸摸地看了一眼爱梅特赛尔克，这电影虽然感觉很不错，但是怎么看都不会是对方喜欢的类型。那双金色的眼睛安静地看著电影，看不出情绪也看不出喜好。光突然有些明白过来，这或许本来就不是对方喜欢的电影，只是对方依据他自己刚刚说的那些喜好挑的影片。

这样的想像让光的脸有些红，本来喝酒后有些晕呼呼的脑袋更晕了。他猜测这或许可以算是对方对自己印象不坏的证明？那么也许他的恋情还有几丝可能性，没有到太过令人绝望的地步。想到这里的光心思几乎都不在电影上了，尽管之前他确实被剧情所吸引，现在却忍不住把更多的注意力放在身旁的那人身上。

爱梅特赛尔克是以一种很放松的姿势坐在或者靠在沙发上，他的腿交错翘起，裸露出来的小腿肚看著就很结实。他的右手拿著红酒杯，缓缓摇晃著那透明的紫红色液体。左手放在了抱枕上，与光的手臂几乎贴在一起。对方的浴衣微微敞开，露出了部分白色结实的胸膛。光顺著那胸膛往上看，还可以看见阴影处的喉结以及形状漂亮的下巴。他的目光几乎都流连在对方身上，即使这确实感觉有些失礼却控制不住。他觉得自己大半的电影情节都是从对方眼中的倒影观看，度上了金黄的电影画面看著似乎带著些许暖意。

就在他看著的时候，爱梅特赛尔克突然动了一下好像是想去吃起司，又或者是给自己的酒杯里面添加一些酒。光连忙作贼心虚似地收回自己的视线，假装自己一直都认真看著电影。电影此刻也进展到了一波小高潮，女主角被派发了必死的任务，而她也决心为了所有的同胞死去。然而这时候她已经发现自己喜欢上了自己的同事，在为了战士的送行晚会上她喝了些酒，抓著那名同事走到了阴影处诉说自己的爱意。

她说自己也并不期望能有更多东西，只希望能够有一个美好的夜晚。而她的同事也确实爱著她，正因为如此之前的内容才会看到他一直反对这个计画，甚至期望女主角不要接下这个任务。他痛苦而绝望地亲吻女主角，耳鬓厮磨之间说出了自己的想法—我不要一夜，我想给你千万个夜晚。

他们接吻，在女主角的屋子里有些急切又有些狼狈地脱去自己身上的衣服。一般电影可能就把这画面停在了交缠的亲吻，然而这电影尺度明显大得多。光有些不好意思地看著那男主角卷起女主角剩下的衣服亲吻裸露出来的肌肤与乳房，而女主角也抱著对方的躯体磨蹭，似乎双腿还有碰触到了对方的性器。

光起反应了。他尴尬地用手遮盖著自己的性器，不知道该怎么办才好。电影里面的画面太过刺激，又不如同一般的色情片只是为了做而做。那种彷佛带著浓烈情感与绝望的欢爱，比起一般的电影画面更刺激人的感官。在换姿势的时候他不小心碰到了爱梅特赛尔克的手，像是发烫一样地收回。这过大的动作吸引对方注意，光满脸通红几乎不知道自己该说什么才好。那双金色的眼睛里面似乎带著些许情欲，又似乎是什么都没有。光也不知道自己在想些什么，或许是因为他猛地喝干了红酒的缘故，又或者是因为之前喝下的如对方眼睛一般颜色的汤姆可林斯。

他对著爱梅特赛尔克，说出了方才女主角的台词。

「如果真要迎来终结，我希望能与你有一夜的时间。」

他说完话就想把自己的头闷到枕头里面，这到底是在说什么啊？他很紧张地看著对方，想要说这只是个不恰当的玩笑。然而他看见对方凑了过来，那很戳他胃口的脸在他视线里面放大。

「我不要一夜，我想给你千万个夜晚。」

爱梅特赛尔克回应他了，以电影的台词。

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结了！在国际服5.3的今天写完了！！  
> 是个单纯小甜饼，希望大家喜欢～也希望大家如果国服有票，投个几票给爱梅特赛尔克吧！秋梨膏！

**

他们交换了几个细碎的亲吻。作为年轻大学生，光也不免幻想过自己初次会是怎么样的场景。然而也不知道是想像力太过丰富或者思维有些跳跃，明明该是纯粹男子学生手冲素材的梦境，他最后总能幻想成某个史诗甚至是每天和阿尔博特打的游戏里面的怪。他有几次跟阿尔博特聊聊，聊著聊著不小心说起自己的奇特幻想，惊得自家兄弟都先把碗给放下免得因为太过震惊把碗给摔了。当然，光没有告诉阿尔博特自己原先想的是手冲材料，只是兴致勃勃地把幻想的后半部份给说出来。他的那些幻想只有一开始与面容模糊的不知是男是女的人接吻还有那么点暧昧气息，后来全都是熟悉的战斗音乐，熟悉的boss技能轴。光甚至幻想了几个boss的技能轴拼接起来会怎么样，原本属于性的幻想通通变成了被boss痛打幻想。

「兄弟你可真奇怪！但是我喜欢！」阿尔博特拍拍手，给光比了个大拇指觉得有意思。然后他们吃完饭以后就一起给游戏公司写信，期望这些疯狂幻想的boss能够出现在游戏里面。就连光本人都彻底遗忘，最开始他本来只是有些睡不著，想著是不是手冲一下好帮助睡眠而已。

爱梅特赛尔克的亲吻至少一开始并没有太过侵略，但也并非纯情彷佛蜻蜓点水一般。的舌头灵活地舔弄光的口腔内侧，卷起在亲吻方面有些笨拙的舌头交缠，随后又稍稍松开避免第一次这样与人接吻的光缺氧。然而在这样贴心似乎又给予光自由的同时，爱梅特赛尔克的手也放在了光的脸颊两侧。那是一种不容许逃避的姿势，将光禁锢在他的怀中接受他的亲吻。在光稍稍侧头寻求呼吸空间的时候，爱梅特赛尔克也轻轻地亲吻他的脸颊与脖颈的位置。这样亲密而甜蜜的举动让光确实有些难以招架，他的脸跟脑袋都更热了，只能躺在黑色皮沙发上任由对方压在自己身上亲吻。有时候爱梅特赛尔克也不是单纯让他打开嘴接受亲吻，而是直接含著他的嘴唇吸吮，彼此亲密地交换呼吸。仅仅只是这样的亲吻而已，光的性器已经起了反应，在内裤里面支起一个小帐篷。

他听见对方笑了起来，似乎是觉得这样的反应很可爱。光有些不好意思，他也想要展现出成熟男人的魅力，然而实际上他只是个经验为零的大学生。爱梅特赛尔克的手轻轻隔著轻薄的一次性内裤抚摸著光的性器，没一会儿就找到性器的前端，直把那边玩出水来沾湿了薄薄的内裤。空气里面弥漫著淡淡的腥气，与爱梅特赛尔克身上的香水融合。光在这沙发上躺平，这黑色皮沙发的椅背就这样被放下去了。

爱梅特赛尔克抚摸著他的身体，直接伸入浴衣内抚摸。而对比起对方不急不缓的爱抚，光这里显得要急躁许多。这是他第一次这样带著性的意味去碰触另外一个男人的躯体，对方苍白的皮肤在橘黄色的灯光下显得柔和许多还带著隐隐光辉。他有些著迷地碰触对方结实的后背，心中有短暂跑题不解这个看著就是位于金融界顶端的男性是怎么维持这样的身材。然而他的精神很快就被勾了回来，对方的亲吻一路往下，开始用舌头在他的乳尖上打转。那原本平坦的部位，这么被舔著舔著起了反应。小小的肉粒就这么突出，绊住了对方的舌头。光忍不住抽气，这怪异的感觉是他从来没有过的。他的脑子开始有些慌乱，拿不准这个时候的自己到底应该不应该喊出声。

光的脑内闪过了他看过的那几部黄片，女优们依照剧情跟风格不同会发出不一样的声音。他有些紧张，不确定自己是不是也要跟著喊，只是他才学著喊了第一声，就被对方的笑声打断。那笑声并不是轻蔑地嘲笑，而是发自内心那种看到有趣事物的笑声。这笑声被那人包在喉咙里低鸣，穿过了空气直接抵达光的鼓膜让他浑身苏麻。对方亲著他的乳首笑著，说不必学那样的东西，你只要按照你自己的反应发声就好，就是不发声也没有什么。年轻的大学生感觉十分羞耻，拿起靠枕就想要把自己的脸给盖住。他下定决心不要出声，这出声实在是太过丢脸了！然而这世事彷佛像是要针对这个大学生，在他决定不要发声的下一秒就直接喘了出来。

他的乳孔被对方轻轻舔弄，那被玩大的乳首并没有因为被舔大了就被放过。与此同时，爱梅特赛尔克的手也直接伸入他的内裤将那精神饱满的性器抓出，放在手中细细玩弄。光的呼吸一阵错乱，这样的刺激根本不是黄片上演得那样简单。那的快乐几乎被身上那人彻底掌握，他的腿一会儿收缩立起来一会儿就垂下踩到了地面的绒毯上。光不得不拿开盖在自己脸上的靠枕，他的呼吸已经有些不足，如果继续这个盖著可能两眼一抹黑。

他看见了爱梅特赛尔克的头发，松松散散地看著就很好摸。他有些犹豫地抱住对方脑袋，轻轻地抚摸对方。他听见对方似乎说了一声乖孩子，然而更多的他也没听明白了。他躺在沙发上仰著头，连串因为快感过于强烈而带著哭音的喘息从他喉咙深处发出。也就是这时候光看见了那面巨大的落地窗，此时外面已经夜幕低垂，深色的天空使得落地窗看著就像是镜子一般。尽管知道这外面不可能有人看得到，毕竟这是位于高楼的顶端。但是羞耻心还是使他不住想要躲避，特别是这时候原本盖在他身上的男人直起身体，直接加快速地用手套弄把玩他已经冒出清液阴茎。

光看窗户倒影中的自己，满脸潮红身体被打开，那不小的性器被人抓在手中把玩。黏腻的水声彷佛布满了这个空间让他无法忽视，光带著哭腔的喘息让这个房间的热度彷佛又上升了几度。他有些慌张地想要找什么当遮掩，最后看著倒影的自己与对方高潮。

当东西落到自己脸上的时候，光有那么瞬间大脑是一片空白。他在另一个同性的手中高潮，全裸地躺在人家身下哭泣。这感觉很怪，让他有些不知所措。而此时的爱梅特赛尔克似乎也看出了这个小年轻的慌张，他将自己的身躯覆盖在光的身上，红色的舌头伸出来舔了舔光脸上与下巴上的精液。他又与年轻人交换一个吻，只是比起先前的甜美酒香这次带了点腥苦。他的吻对光来说彷佛是一种安慰，年轻人很快回过神来并且积极回应。他们亲了好一会儿才停，这回换爱梅特赛尔克解开浴衣露出底下的性器。

那色泽漂亮又形状完美的东西出现在年轻人的眼前，然而光几乎要不敢相信这尺寸有些过于巨大。他慌乱地看著对方，有些不知道自己该怎么办才好。爱梅特赛尔克在他的面前撕开了一个塑料包装，从里面拿出一个套来。光以为这下子他的屁股要疼了，却没有想到对方把套套在光自己的阴茎上。

光的思维一阵混乱，他脑中有了个想法猜测或许今晚痛屁股的不会是自己？他的神经有那么一瞬间的放松，然而下一秒又紧绷起来。光没有经历过与别人的欢爱，更没把自己的阴茎放入别人的什么地方里面。但是他也大概知道，这样的交合与自己自慰的时候拿手抚摸自己是不一样的感觉。如果对方真这么坐上来，光的脑袋里面一阵慌乱，他不确定自己会不会一秒就射出来。

如果是那样的话也太丢脸了！

有著棕色头发的年轻人暗自懊恼著思考，却看见对方稍稍后退，亲吻了他的小腹以后看著是要帮他口交。

「爱梅特赛尔克！」光很紧张，对他来说这也太刺激了。在之前吃饭与看电影的时候他一直有偷看对方的嘴唇，那薄薄的嘴唇完全符合他的喜好。而这样完美的嘴唇现在靠在他的性器旁边，尽管隔著一个套他都能感觉到对方呼出的热气吹在自己的阴茎上。对方并没有理会光的惊呼，伸出舌头简单舔了舔就把他的性器吃了进去。光的身体绷直，这样被舔弄的快感让他很想要躲避，他几乎要不受控制就这样射出来，却是被对方早有遇见一般握紧了根部。

「求求你……求求你……爱梅特赛尔克…哈迪斯……」他喊出了对方的名字，而不再是有礼貌而生疏地称呼对方的职称。虽说原本光的快感节奏就不是他所能掌控的范围，然而像是现在就连高潮的时间也被人控制他实在是有些慌乱。对方捏著他的根部的同时也不停刺激他的阴茎，他好几次想射了又生生被人拖回来。他的大腿颤抖，又想要夹住对方的脑袋又不敢真这么做。他只能发出带著鼻音的喘息，恳求对方让自己就这样射出来。他也不知道被舔了多久，大概被强行压回去有那么三四次？对方玩弄他性器的手段太过高超，高超得他完全无法招架。有时候是握住他根部然后猛力吸几口，有时候又是在他快高潮的时候整张嘴退开，转为轻柔抚摸。

他恳求了对方好几次，对方才终于放过他，用那温暖的口腔包裹他的性器，猛地上手套弄柱身把他弄了出来。射完一次以后的光整个人的灵魂彷佛被抽空，躺在那皮椅上几乎没了动弹的能力。他的脸上还挂著方才因为过多快感而冒出的类汗水与泪水，现在就是被对方亲吻他也反应慢了半拍。爱梅特赛尔克似乎也不在意他才刚开始就被玩成了这样，他小心地帮光把已经射过的套子退了下来，打了一个结不让里面的东西流出。光就这样迷茫地看著对方做这些动作，只是让他更为羞耻的是对方并没有把这用过的套子直接扔入垃圾桶，而是放在了茶几的纸杯垫上。那个纸杯垫还是之前他们喝红酒的时候，对方拿过来给他放酒杯的那张。然而现在酒杯就这么直接接触黑色玻璃面的茶几，而原本该放酒杯的杯垫上却放著打好结的套子。

爱梅特赛尔克拿出了第二个套子，同样套在光的性器上。光原先以为这或许要进入正题，毕竟他以前也大概浏览过，说在GAY圈里面好像是零号比较多。然而在他做好心理建设的时候，他却被对方翻了过来跪趴在沙发上。光迟钝的大脑终于有了些反应，他意识到事情与他先前所想的有很大的出入。他慌张了起来，然而才释放过的身体酸软无比，没有什么力气去挣扎。他感觉到自己后穴那隐密的部位被人触碰，带著对方体温的润滑剂这么被涂抹到他的后穴。

倒影里面的爱梅特赛尔克拆了一个包装，将那薄薄的套子套在了那庞大的性器上。光只是这么看著就让人有些替那套子担心，也替哈迪斯的性器担心。那套子被撑得几乎彻底透明，可见那性器有多么规格外。

「等等…哈迪斯……」光有些紧张，然而高潮过后的他声音嘶哑，这与其说是拒绝不如说有些欲拒还迎。更别提光本人其实并没有真的那么反感被开拓后穴，在意识到自己喜欢这人的时候，他也想过自己被开拓会是怎么样的景象。因此他嘴上说著希望对方等等，身体却开始努力放松要吞下那根巨大的阴茎。这也是因为光才释放过一次，脑子不太清楚他才挣扎得不算厉害。现在的他根本无法去思考，那比他自己的阴茎还要大的性器要进入他的后穴，这怎么想都是很可怕的事情。然而光一直到对方的性器这么抵上来，除了疑惑有些在意对方在这样尺寸的套子里面真能享受快感吗？也就别无他想。

他听见对方的喘息，也不知道是舒服还是被套子勒得难受。他脑子里开始糊涂，觉得如果是对方的话就算不戴套子似乎也无所谓。巨大的阴茎已经进入了一个头。他的身体开始发出抗议，然而在酒精与润滑剂的作用下他的身体放松的也快。他看著玻璃倒影，爱梅特赛尔克整个人盖住他，就像是牢笼困住了猎物。

「放松些。」他听见对方这么说，在他反应过来之前那巨大的阴茎已经以一种不容许拒绝的气势进入他的身体里面。光忍不住张嘴发出喘息与痛呼，又在对方绵密亲吻下得到安慰。他的后穴一点一点地吃下了对方的性器，隔著那薄薄的套子他们做著最亲密的接触。光的喘息与呻吟大声了起来，想要抓些什么却没有东西可以抓。他的手最后只能抓住沙发的边缘，最后被爱梅特赛尔克的手给盖上。他的脸贴著皮沙发的表面，眼角于光却看著那扇落地窗。他被人整个覆盖，似是掌控又更像一种保护。这微妙的幻想让光在此刻高潮，后穴收缩不已地夹著对方的性器。他不知道对方是否高潮了，只能从对方的声音判断大概对方也高潮了。爱梅特赛尔克靠在他的身上喘息了一会儿，与他又交换了几个浅短的亲吻。那人支起身体，从他的身上离开。光想著今晚大概也就如此了，在对方抽出性器以后他翻过身来看著那涂抹著晶亮液体的套子表面。他用那颤抖的手去摸自己性器上的套子，想把这东西摘下来以后好好睡一觉。他看著对方把套子摘了下来，打了个结丢到垃圾桶里面。他觉得这动作蛮帅气的也想学，然而那颤抖的手是不可能做出同样的动作。他们靠在一起休息了一会儿，爱梅特赛尔克还从旁边摸出了一瓶矿泉水打开来喝，最后还把水用口渡给了他。

或许是因为第一次性爱，在休息了一会儿以后年轻人的身体蠢蠢欲动，似乎还想要更多。他听见对方低笑，问他说套子只剩下一个可以不可以？光傻愣地点头，脑子几乎除了快乐之外再无其他。他看著对方替他套上了那套子，这已经是今晚在他阴茎上的第三个套子。对方让他扛著自己的大腿，裸露出刚刚被操过的肉穴。光听从对方的话语这么做了，他的后穴被人用手指摸进去检查刚刚有没有受伤，没有受伤就可以再来一次。

直到现在光对这个性爱还是满怀期待，直到他们直接彻底接触，而这次没有套子进行阻隔。这或许是心理因素，也或许是别的原因。直接接触让光感受更多的东西，他彷佛可以感觉到那血液在阴茎里面充血的过程，也可以感受到上面的血管与跳动。爱梅特赛尔克再次进入了他，发出满意的吐息。下一秒那人的动作就快了起来，与之前慢慢的操弄不同，这次速度与力道明显大得多。光的身体还停留在方才缓慢的温存，这样激烈的动作让他很是吃惊甚至下意识想要逃避。然而对方的身体盖了下来不允许他逃，一边操他的屁股一边咬著他的脖子。对方含糊地提醒他现在窗帘并没有拉上，他如果逃的话或许会被什么好奇人士的空拍机看见。尽管光知道这是对方一个小玩笑，他却依旧紧张地把自己往对方身下送。

马达的声音细小作响，然而光此刻也不再在意。他抱著自己的腿被爱梅特赛尔克开拓，每一下都像是进入他的最深处，顶在了无人曾经造访的位置。他呼喊著对方的名字，哈迪斯的音节就像是某种叹息与最美好的低语。他的身体不停被顶开，如同暴风雨中在海上行驶的小船。他被那人压在身下猛肏，而他自己的性器吐著小小的清液。在后穴被突然炸开喷发的液体填满的时候，光的全身也因为快乐痉挛，心脏几乎停止跳动了几拍。

他的眼皮沉重不堪，几乎就要这这里睡去。他被人抱了起来，而他们相连的位置并没有因此分开。他被摇摇晃晃地顶著，脸靠在对方脖颈间几乎就这样昏睡过去。迷迷糊糊之间他感觉到自己躺在一张柔软的大床上，那人继续亲吻他舔咬著他的嘴唇与身体。那原本就插在他体内的性器再次涨大，继续肏著他已经被肏熟的肉穴。光感觉到自己很疲惫，好几次说了想睡却又被顶醒。他也不知道自己是什么时候正式睡著，只知道在他昏昏欲睡的时候那人尚未停歇，又好像拿什么东西给他清理了一下。他咕哝著抱怨，在对方也爬上床的第一时间滚到对方怀中睡去。

**

另一方面，在光与阿尔博特的租屋处。小小的租屋处四散著酒瓶以及空的零食包装，拉蜜图拿著速料儿童玩具当麦克风，高唱著只有她自己才懂的曲子。阿尔博特脑子一团糨糊，觉得拉蜜图唱的大概是她家乡方言。

「啊＠＃＄＠＃＄＠大笨蛋！」  
「喔喔！啊＠＃＄＠＃＄＠大笨蛋！」

他开心地跟著唱，虽然不知道为什么他这么唱了拉蜜图好像不太开心。奈贝尔特突然拿著手机贴了过来，说游戏官方公告说下个版本会有新的任务新的狩猎怪，其中一个狩猎怪是独角兽，而触发条件就是要先做某个任务才会让NPC少女同意去当诱饵引诱独角兽出现。奈贝尔特哈哈大笑，说我们都不用NPC，带你跟阿光去就好了。阿尔博特先是笑著说好，后来又一脸迷糊地问说为什么带我跟阿光去就好？

另一边拉蜜图与任妲芮开始了合唱，两个女孩子凑在一起唱男人是傻瓜之类的歌曲。布兰登正和绍尔迪雅讲电话，平日敦厚的大个子脸上难得有了些许红晕，也不知道是因为酒还是因为说话的对象。阿尔博特看著两个好兄弟各自拿著手机，觉得自己似乎也应该看看手机才不落人后。

「啊！没电了！」他有些无奈地抓起一片黑的手机，插上电源线以后又开了一包零食。

**

光第一次醒来的时候是在一个陌生的房间。至少他从前的记忆里，没有出现这房间过。他靠在了爱梅特赛尔克的怀中，对方看著已经熟睡。他看了一眼对方的睡颜，下意识地亲了亲对方下巴以后又继续睡去。等他第二次醒来的时候已经是外面天亮的时候，尽管有厚重的窗帘遮蔽日光，仍有部分阳光从没有拉好的缝隙中射入。

光有那么一阵迷茫，坐起身来环顾四周。没过一会儿房门就被打开了，爱梅特赛尔克，他昨晚告白并马上过了一夜的对象拿著一盘早餐走了进来。他给光支起了一张小桌子，让他在床上直接吃。光有些迷糊，这人也太好了吧？对方坐在床边让他靠著，一边看他吃东西一边喝著黑咖啡。这静谧悠闲的时光让光很眷恋，或许正因为如此对方问他要不要搬过来的时候他已经晕呼呼地同意了。

吃完早餐后他好几次觉得这决定似乎有些冲动，然而看著对方他也没有找到收回的时机。对方开车载著他回到他与阿尔博特合租的租屋处，说在底下等他拿行李下来。等拿完行李以后，还可以去看一场电影。

当然，这次就只是看电影而已。他听见对方笑著如此说，想要说什么却被对方凑进的脸给打断。

他们交换了一个吻，一个又一个。

如果真要迎来终结，我希望能与你有一夜的时间。  
我不要一夜，我想给你千万个夜晚。

END


End file.
